


Magaria

by killmehbby



Category: rimrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Familiars, Gen, Magic, New World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmehbby/pseuds/killmehbby
Summary: story of some unique people living in world of magic





	Magaria

**ARC 1 The rising of stars.**

CHAPTER 1 - Dawn of beginning

  
**Zeronian kingdom , Outskirts of Fallma Town**

New dawn had started , green scenery extended as far as eye could see. the air filled with mana particles enchanted the beauty of land everywhere. farmers could be seen working , these farmers lived outside the city in outskirts just for their jobs to guard and work on their fields. Farming was no way an easy job , constant stress of drought or unknown factors which could destroy the harvest filled their minds all of time, the world of Magaria contained water magic but no way they would be wasting time in such a work of farming where you merely made any profits after subtracting taxes if they knew such a useful magic. they would have rather gone to join military or private armies, all in all it was a honest work.  
  
As she contemplated on all of this the lone mage who appeared to be in her twenties walked on path made of stone pavement. Cold eyes , black robe , in her hand was a unique staff seemingly made of exorbitant priced materials. sitting on her shoulder was a unique looking white bird which appeared to be a intelligible creature.  
  
_["leiiiii!! leiiiii! when are we gonna reach the city ? im hungry! and also bored of seeing same scenery, how long we have to walk?? i'm tired."_ ] the little bird spoke loudly after reaching limits of her patience announcing her exhaustion even though she had not even walked for a single step during entire journey and had been sitting on shoulder of mage all time.  
  
_["just wait a bit nyan. we are almost there"_ ] the mage squints her eyes as she puts mana in her pupils to boost her vision.  
  
_"hmm~ I can see the city already , the name of city is fallma, remember to behave nyan. try not to stand out too much to prevent any unnecessary trouble. you shouldn't forget that this is a unknown land and we don't have any acquaintance here or elsewhere, the moment u catch radar of a thug we can kiss goodbye to peace."_ the mage scolded the little bird seemingly depressed because of recalling something unpleasant from past.  
  
_["fufu you worry too much lei , you have got me , No Baddie can look at you as long as i'm here to protect you!!!"_ ] roars the little bird , acting smug as if no one is above in her eyes.  
  
_["haah...if only that was true.... and whose fault was that we got in fight with thugs at previous town'?_ ] mage narrows her eyes stabbing her probing words at the white fluff as if some knight is trying to interrogate some robber.  
  
_["uhm...uhm... buuut isn't it fine ? lei did boom boom and beat the baddies in end anyways. it was sooo fun! even crowd seemed surprised~ fufu"_ ]little white bird puffed up with pride as if telling the tales of her achievements against big villains.  
  
The said villains were nothing but bunch of thieves who bullied the weak and took their belongings with little tactful play , to begin with there was no way mage would have got caught on radar of such troublemakers if not for the little bird who is too loud and eyecatching.  
  
_["i give up"_ ] declares mage predicting the futility of continuing the conversation.

_** Mysterious mage soleil   
**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - CITY OF FALLMA**

Soon the city could be seen with naked eye. The city of Fallma was fully hidden within walls, built for guarding against monster or enemy invasions, additionally it had a fortress attached to the walls so city defense was very tough and formidable, normally presenting question mark in hearts of onlookers about why the owner of such strong city is only a Baron which is second lowest rank in nobility after a knight.  
the gate in center was large enough to accommodate large amounts of carts at once.  
  
After showing the identification to guards at entrance the mage and bird duo soon reached inside of the town apparently full of hustle bustle and vigor , many different kind of races including cat people and elves could be seen.  
  
As they walk...  
  
_["fresh bakes potatoes! fresh bakes potatoes , please try out"_ ]  
  
_["lei!! lei !! i wanna try eating that, it looks delicioussss"]_  
  
_["herbs, antidotes , potions here herb and potions here"_  
  
_["lei lei!!! lets buy lots of potions and duo dungeon !!! " _  
  
_["come come customers , we have got all types of armors here , we also got newly rune armor products which are kingdom's recent groundbreaking technology"_  
  
_["lei lei whats rune armor!?!? i want to wear it!!"]_  
  
_["nyan... i don't think it will fit on you ... and about rune armor even i haven't heard about it either seems like new discovery , i wear robes tho so it isn't what i should care_"] the white bird sulk after hearing that she can't wear armor as if someone stole all her belongings.  
  
Mage brought the white birb to a food stall and buys her some pancakes which makes the gloomy bird cheerful and energetic again, the food vendor was bit surprised to see the white bird.  
  
_["lei lei !!!! where are we going?"] _inquires nyan after finishing her pancake quickly as she stealthily pecks and steals a piece of food from mage hands.

  
_["we need to find an inn to rest, after that we are going to adventurer Guild because we need as much money as we can earn to buy some house and settle in some peaceful area... we can't continue traveling all the time it's tiresome, if possible having some useful contacts won't hurt either , although may need to make sure to not get dragged in any deep politics or trouble"_ ]  
  
_["u got me lei!!! no matter what trouble i will save you"]_ mage smiles wryly on her little partner who was seemingly smug about her own invisible awesomeness.  
  
The inside of city was divided in two layers, central part was built on slope probably made up for Big shots of the town and baron lord of the City.  
  
Mage checked out for main details and went to an inn, the owner of inn was a middle aged lady.  
  
Mage rented a room for one day and handed over 50 Bronze coins, the inn lady hands over the key of room to her and shows her room.  
  
The room rented out by soleil was simple but clean so there were no problems, nyan starts jumping on the bed making the mage smile as she looks at her mischievous bird partner.  
  
After one day they headed out to adventurer guild after asking directions from a street vendor.  
  
The city was pretty clean and beautiful , business seemed to be flourishing nicely , a-lot of merchants carts could be seen passing on streets.  
  
Security level of city was pretty good too which makes the mage sigh in relief as she didn't want to get acquainted to anything troublesome, most of nobles took bribes from underground criminal leaders so basically seeing a person who committed a murder getting bailed in like a month or two wasn't anything particularly rare, the population always lived in constant fear and oppression in rule of said nobles , so seeing city of fallma and cheerful people living in it was very fortunate.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - GUILD OF ADVENTURERS**

After walking a bit they were finally able locate a wide old looking building which appeared to be Adventurer guild , you could also see blacksmith and weapon shop besides the building.  
  
As the mage and Birb duo went inside the guild they could feel the strong pressure emanated from gathering of powerful people .. most adventurers were looking for new missions , while some of them were sitting at side on table and chairs deciding mission details between party members , you could also see weirdos staring at everyone like a stalking predators but in actuality they were just standing there for scouting adventurers to fill in their party. probably. occasional arguments could also be heard at corner regarding loot distribution, which makes the mage cringe and be grateful to gods for giving her power to solo most of medium difficulty missions   
  
At reception table there were three receptionist, two ladies and one elf guy. elves live for long period and they have very high understanding of languages, magic and knowledge, having such unique employee raises the value of guild by one point itself  
  
_["excuse me , how may i help you?"_ ] asked receptionist girl with a business like smile which most likely indicated that she was asking for identification  
  
_["yes my name is soleil, c rank, here is identification , i'm looking for miss-"]_  
  
_["it's we lei! u can't solo without me"_ ] Nyan intervenes soleil while pouting.  
  
_["oh my!.. this is a strange familiar you have got , seems very unique! i have never seen such rare familiar"_ ] said receptionist lady after covering her mouth with hand because of astonishment, feeling very curious about the strange white bird, she quickly leaves her daze and starts verifying.  
  
Other adventurers also felt curious about the little bird as they kept glancing at soleil and her shoulder, meanwhile some of them were just looking at her as if they have never seen a female in their life, probably curious since it was a rare sight to see a mage.  
  
Mages usually worked in private army of nobles not to mention she exuded a strange aura as if she is in league above the normal mages  
  
_["yes i have verified your card, thank you for your time, if you are looking for mission please go straight and check for any of mission boards, good-luck !"]_ receptionist lady still seemed curious abt white bird as she kept glancing on soleil's shoulder.  
  
As Soleil went near one of mission boards......  
  
_["lei lei lets go hunt a dragon!!!'"_ ] declared little nyan dropping the big bombshell which made soleil shrink in embarrassment like a doll as few adventurers sitting on chairs laughed loudly.  
  
["nyan first of all keep ur voice low.... didn't i tell you that we have to remain low-key? also we are 100 years too early to hunt a dragon. silly girl..."] soleil scolds nyan as the little bird pouts and whimpers in apology, looking at this sight made soleil feel a bit skeptical wondering if all this was nyan's skillful acting and in reality the little bird is laughing menacingly inside saying evilish lines like _[kukuku... soleil oh soleil ~~ let me test your patience and limits of that poker face~~Nyahahahaa~]_  
as if to swiftly remove that spine chilling scenario soleil sweats while quickly shaking her head as if trying to clear her mind and continues to look for missions in board.

  
_{{lets see.... _ **escort mission to city gugnar** _.... rejected.... we have just come... we are not gonna go to another city now.... although its a shame that we couldn't find escort mission to fallma which would have given dual advantage... _ **finding potam herb ** _... that's used for potions of low quality ... mission not suitable for my rank... _ **hunting giant white wolf ** _.. also rejected, im not much familiar with that mob but i know it's strong .. white wolf needs at least 1 rank B leader for safe hunt actually what i'm worried about isn't the wolf but the fact that it's "party mission", entrusting your back to strangers while facing a strong monster is worst mistake}} _  
  
  
As soleil kept scanning missions on board, she reached the last mission board and oddly enough there was only one lone parchment hanging on this board, which indicated that this was an important mission or a mission arranged by a Big-shot.  
  
Sure enough the quest giver was the lord of town himself, Baron Raiden mugigomi , after contemplating a bit soleil went to counter to apply for mission from Baron.  
  
The receptionist lady seemed astonished since the details ,requirements and Quest Giver of mission were a bit special.   
  
As the mage walked to go outside of adventure guild, a man in his mid-twenties entered, seeming to be a bit impatient and excited about something, he was carrying a strange big egg and goes to receptionist lady.  
  
["excuse me! i wanna sell this egg, this should fetch me a good price right?~~"] the receptionist lady seemed surprised, after examining the egg, she looked at her colleague Mr elf as if asking if he knows anything about this egg who in turn shakes his head as if saying "Dunno"  
  
[["Sir it appears we don't know details about this egg or amount of money it can be sold for , regardless monster mat shop is on second floor please inquire there, but may we ask where you obtained it from"]  
  
["gotcha, well i got this from inside a pit near Mt. Verna while strolling"] the man hurriedly sprinted to floor 2 while receptionist seemed to be in daze about something.  
  
{{"what!? isn't Mt. Verna located on about more then 20 miles from here? what did he mean by "I got it while strolling" it's habitat of countless strong monsters, not to mention the fact that it's originally a volcanic mountain, even veteran adventurers will think twice before going there... the bigger problem seems to be the egg actually... it dosen't seems to be ordinary.."}}  
  
["lei lei! i wanna eat that egg"] soleil tries to contemplate the identity of egg when nyan interrupts her thoughts. Her beak seemed to be drooling.  
  
["it seems like it belongs to a high ranked monster, as for buying it i doubt our money will be enough, even those silver coins hiding in your fur won't help".] Hearing that the egg came from a high ranked monster could cause amazement to many, but only thing which shook nyan was the revelation that soleil knew about the silver coins hidden in her fur. The little birb sweats with tension.  
  
_** Treasure hunter Argent  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

** CHAPTER 4 - Meeting with Lord Baron **

As soleil and nyan walked towards Baron's Residence , soleil opened the parchment, to double check the mission and its details.

* * *

Mission :- **Find out the cause of disturbance in Dungeon.**

**Mission details:- ** the dungeon located in east of fallma city had a sudden abnormality, which is very rare occurrence, monsters came out of dungeon and even caused casualties to guards, as for now it is being heavily guarded to not allow any adventurer to enter area near dungeon, but we need some expert with mana and dungeon knowledge to find out the cause of this oddity as soon as possible.

**Mission Requirement :- ** C rank or above, Should meet Baron Raiden first, for verifying qualification

**Mission Reward :- **

5 to 10 Gold depending on circumstances 

Quest signed and appointed by Lord Baron Raiden mugigomi sama himself.

* * *

As she reread the details soleil puts the parchment in her robe and gazes ahead, they were now walking towards the central Area where influential people lived. 

["Lei! Lei! Where are we going now?!?"]the little bird gazes at soleil with curiosity lying in her small birb eyes

["We are going to meet the Lord Baron nyan, he is the client of quest , the rewards are pretty good and the work mentioned in the quest is my specialty so it's not bad deal , also this city is very nice place , wouldn't hurt to meet the Lord , they must be a good person"]

Said soleil as she gazes up ahead she could see a castle already, the place castle was built on was very strategic location, What surprised soleil was fact that why Baron decided to build a castle instead of a mansion for his living.

["Lei! Let's buy bigger castle then this after we become rich"] as they reached near castle little nyan declares.

* * *

The inside of castle was very spacious , alot of knights statues could be seen carrying big swords with different poses which caused the white bird to become frightened as she enters the robe of her partner for temporary hibernation.

Occasionally you could see big paintings depicting old wars and tales.  
  
As far as soleil could recall, most of these paintings were illustrating real historic events

What caught interest of soleil most was painting of a terrifying man stabbing his Great sword in another warriors chest 

{{Isn't that General of Galiat killing former general of kingdom zeronica? it brought waves of astonishment and terror in kingdom of zeronica. Army had lost their morale after general's death, lieutenant general died soon afterwards in following war , zeronian kingdom kept losing skirmishes , this kingdom would have been in ruins if not for that **cunning** individual and stars of the kingdom ... no...no ...the real problem here is the fact as to why Baron have put this painting here ? Isn't he part of zeronica empire? He isn't siding with kingdom of Galiat right? No matter how I see this putting this here is a low-key treachery. is he not afraid ? Or is he some kind of battle maniac... the weirdos who believe in 1 vs 1 duels between men only? I understand that this was a big fight...which devastated the land and surroundings for 3 days straight, but still....}}

["Oh ya? lady you look unfamiliar , what fate brought you here"]

As soleil mind was going dizzy from creating alot of theories, someone called out to her.

As he called out to soleil the person noticed that soleil had been staring the particular painting of generals

["Hahaha lady ! I feel like I know what you are wondering but don't worry this humble one is loyal to kingdom and its people as a dog , however this painting is no way related to or can describe my loyalty, this is just a man's romance , Duels between renowned warriors are sacred as holy water. In any case please forgive my manners, I'm Raiden Mugigomi. Are you perhaps here to undertake the mission related to dungeon?"]]

Soleil wanted to refute in alot of ways especially regarding how in the world duels got to do anything with holy water but she controlled herself and simply nods her head to the Baron question

["Hoh~ well then let's go inside the garden so I can fill you with details"] Raiden gauged soleil as if to measure her value and seemed a bit surprised, leading her to garden shortly afterwards.

As they talked a bit a maid brought someone to the garden.

["This?"] As soleil looked at the man she recalled that he was the same person who sold the monster egg in guild.

["His name is Argent, he is treasure Hunter who makes dungeon maps, apparently he also loves exploring ruins and dungeon, I believe he will be of help to you, i have also decided to send my strongest knights for your help."]

[Hello~ mage san and Lord Baron sama how do you do"] Argent sits on one of chairs and joins in.

["Umm, I think I would have preferred doing solo, but seems like Argent san also got approval before me so it would be rude ,but I think it's ok without knights"] soleil was bit frustrated, she was naive to think that she could apply for this mission solo. since she have also done dungeon exploration missions in past (although they had different circumstances).  
  
They have already discussed mission details so she can't back off either now, but was this baron fault for not telling her that someone else would be joining her in mission? Of course not. the details of mission screamed that this is not a normal exploration , but an urgent one, since adventurers safety depended on it. so it's better to investigate the dungeon in balanced party , they won't just send some stranger solo only to find later that she failed , the failure was never In consideration.

["Hmmm you sure? My apologies but I'll be still sending my personal knight with you , his strength should be about B rank roughly , I can also be at peace knowing my loyal knight protecting you guys."] Baron soon calls over one maid and tells her to bring his knight.

["-sigh- understood"] soleil sighs as she had to give up, the Baron seemed to be a good person the individual he appoints shouldn't be anything untrustworthy.

Humans with B rank strength were very rare, people would revere them,in fact soleil real strength was also among B rank or bit higher.  
  
As for A rank only those who have lived for long in life-threatening ordeals could achieve it. experiencing ordeals wasn't enough, they had to continuously hone their skills with one body and mind which required extreme talent. Luck also played great factor.

Soleil soon glanced at Argent , this person had something weird about him , in particular his mana was a bit odd... the person in question wasn't even paying attention to soleil as he was busy drinking tea and sitting on chair as if they are all gathered together for a picnic, this sort of carefree attitude made soleil feel envious of him because she also wanted to act like that to save herself from constant headache due to overthinking.

As she was thinking about all this ,A knight in his middle twenties comes.

["I'm pleased to make you acquaintance, my name is Kyle."] Argent and soleil nods and exchange greetings.

["Sit down kyle, so~ as I have already explained, your mission is to explore the reason behind sudden outflow of monsters from dungeon, I have had sent investigation team before, but they couldn't find anything noteworthy, except for room which appeared ahead of boss room which had a seal on it. You should investigate it i guess. If you are able to clear this mission successfully I will personally create a banquet in celebration and honour of you guys] declares baron as if to cheer spirit of adventurers

["I humbly decline"] said soleil swiftly as if someone had invited her to something very annoying.

["Tch, not a party type person are you lady~what about you argent?"] Baron sulks a bit and glares at Argent.

["Well sir Baron instead of it can I ask to keep anything I find in dungeon to myself"] normally everything you find in Dungeon exploration should be rightfully yours but argent still asked permission because some nobles were extremely greedy , not to mention he didn't know personality of knight Kyle who will be accompanying them. wouldn't be funny if he get stabbed randomly when he picked some rare dungeon treasure.  
  
As expected of treasure hunter. instead of success of an urgent mission he was more worried about getting his dungeon treasure stolen.

Soleil, Baron Raiden and Kyle gazed at Argent with astonishment while the person in question was busy counting his chicks before they hatch.  
  
_** Baron Raiden Mugigomi  
**_\--------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Dungeon of fallma**

**A**fter a short discussion the party of mage , knight and treasure hunter sets out in east of fallma city, they reached outpost of dungeon a while later which was made for surveying dungeon and for warning adventurers of dungeon's incongruity.

From a normal perspective Dungeon was a scary place which had unknown dangers and monsters lying inside, but for Nobles and veteran adventurers Dungeons were nothing but a treasure trove. they greatly benefited in business, the cities which had dungeon near it would naturally flourish as adventurers would flock towards it to challenge the dungeon and test out their luck in treasures, the sold materials and ores obtained from dungeon naturally benefited the economy.

No matter how much monsters you hunt in a dungeon, dungeon will refill the numbers anew in few days as for how it does so, is still a mystery , however alot of theories are believed for this strange phenomena, like it is said that dungeon creates monsters through mana , or gods supply the power to create new monsters or dungeons create monster from feeding on negative energy of warriors who challenge it, it is also believed that dungeons were created by gods to reward the brave warriors.

Dungeons also saves some of monsters from going extinct as strongest warriors would have paved the forests and mountain clean for their "practice" since dungeons are what keeps these warriors occupied.

As the party shows parchment with baron's stamp and permission they were allowed to go towards dungeon.

As they walk, soleil robe starts acting weird and shortly afterwards a white bird comes out of it and sits on her shoulder.

["Morning lei lei!] Little nyan greets soleil and then gazes at side noticing two strangers walking with her and gasps in surprise.

["Lei lei!! two weirdos are following us, quick hide in my fur I'll protect you"]

["Gassssssp!?!? Don't tell me they kidnap you?!?!?"] As little nyan gasps in worry the knight kyle who was surprised by sudden emergence of a talking bird ,shakes head and ignores as if seeing a silly thing.

["Ahaha that's a cute fellow ~ don't worry little bird, I'm too weak to kidnap soleil san,I'm just here to leech off these guys on dungeon exploration mission"] argent felt a bit interested in strange bird and tries to poke it but gets bit by short beak of little nyan.

["Hmphhhh what a noob! Are we doing mission? Remember you guys! i'm the boss here ! "] little nyan suddenly declares herself as party leader. 

Soleil rolls her eyes while argent laughs at funny bird meanwhile knight kyle still seemed silent as if he dosen't wanna get involved with anyone.

[" Why do I feel like I have seen you somewhere"] asks little nyan after flying off the soleil shoulder and sitting on argent head hitting it with beak as if that will help her recall the identity of this guy. 

At this point dungeon entrance could be seen , which was made up of a stone staircase going down to the bottom.  
  
As the party went inside nyan flew away from argent head and got back on soleil shoulder, apparently shivering in fear.  
  
["party leader ~~you are not scared are you?"] asked Argent with mischief , trying to poke at "Brave"white bird.  
  
["n-no b-baka! ofc not , stahp being afraid! as my minion i'll save youu''] little bird controls her fear and goes back to normal to save her image of a brave birb .  
as they keep walking soleil looks at this funny exchange.

shortly afterwards she inquires kyle  
["By the way when was dungeon boss defeated? what was its rank?]  
  
kyle who seemed annoyed by chattering bird and Argent shows interest in soleil question as if he liked the topic  
["of course! it was defeated by Lord Raiden Mugigomi sama himself. the dungeon boss ranking was B roughly"]  
  
["Defeating a Rank B monster himself?... Lord baron sure is amazing i guess..."] soleil was surprised to know that Baron was able to defeat rank B mob solo, in other words he is at-least rank A in terms of strength, although normally to raid a rank B monster you need atleast one Rank A adventurer plus party of Rank B adventurers, which means that Baron have got a big screw lose in head and he probably challenged monster to death. soleil concluded.  
  
even Argent seemed bit surprised after hearing about Baron's strength , meanwhile little nyan hmmhped and shook her head as if saying "what's the big deal you noobs?.  
  
but again strength of individuals can't be measured correctly , Adventurer guild way of ranking is for a rough estimation.  
  
  
["hah! it's nothing, Lord Raiden sama swordsmanship is unparalleled. it exceeds royal swordsmanship. even **that "**warprince leonart" won't stand a chance against Raiden sama"]   
  
"**W**ar prince" almost everyone in this kingdom knew that individual. even soleil who came from far away land have investigated about this person.   
soleil and argent were caught by surprise when kyle suddenly mentioned prince. meanwhile little nyan was asking "who"?  
  
{{let's say Baron Raiden is strong individually coz he is muscle-brained battle maniac, but to begin with we don't even know if prince is a swordsman or not, he have never entered battlefields personally. from what i have heard even during the war against kingdom of Galiat he only sat on his chair, he is completely different from muscle head Baron Raiden, there are alot of individuals with monster like battle strength why do you have to bring prince for comparison?}} thought soleil inwardly not voicing her thoughts to prevent anything troublesome.  
  
["um.. kyle san you seem like you are not fond of prince~ Did something happened between you two?"} meanwhile Argent asks kyle directly.   
  
soleil almost felt as if Argent was walking on landmines purposely.  
  
Kyle glares at Argent with anger in his eyes while gritting his teeth as if recalling something very unpleasant which makes Argent shrink back "Oopsie"  
  
["-sigh- well nothing much, nevermind. it's just he is a mad guy, his name should be mad prince not war prince"] soleil rolls eyes in astonishment after listening to kyle declaring prince as "mad"  
  
["that bastard treated us like shit!'']   
  
soleil and Argent were surprised , soleil wondering why he suddenly started badmouthing after saying words like "nothing much" "nevermind" meanwhile Argent was wondering why this person who remained emotionless all the journey suddenly boiled up like an egg when name of prince came.  
as they thought so kyle started sharing his story.

* * *

kyle was third son of a viscount, the title and land would be naturally inherited by his 1st brother so he wanted to become an influential person after joining army.  
  
He went to study in academy made for nobles. After graduating he joins the military Academy to become a knight, his talent was pretty good as he got one of top scores and was appointed as knight.  
  
He worked harder and harder and soon was transferred to war prince's personal knights.  
when he first heard the news he was very delighted. but little did he know that this would be start of nightmare in his life.  
  
["Oi, you bastards. listen up. i don't care if you belong to baron , viscount , duke or king himself. this here is my office, throw your useless noble pride if you want to work with me, who cares about your family power or strength? that will just become hind- hmm you there ... do you have anything to say?"] as prince noticed someone glaring at him with strong bloodlust he called them out.  
  
The person name was kevin. he was second son of Duke Richard taylor , the said person was reaching his boiling point and he couldn't endure how this prince insulted all the nobles even though war prince himself didn't have much power and rights to succession.**  
  
**["isn't it too much? aren't you crossing line by insulting nobles? even if you are famed "war prince" you shouldn't be too conceited..."]  
  
["you...aren't you kivi something?"] prince mutters and soon goes to table, checks the papers on it and soon locates kevin's file  
  
[hah~ it's kevin , the second son of Duke richard , is it? i see everything fits the puzzle now ... kevin the guy who have always been egoistical as if world centers around him. In your territory you have crippled many poor people with your physical violence for small mistakes just "because it's fun"] as prince says so he points finger at kevin and mutters something unfamiliar **Gяavїтї** and soon kevin falls on one knee as some weird pressure falls on him.  
  
["must be fun is it. as your subordinates laugh and praise your strength while you bully the weak cow like humans. leaving aside people who made mistakes and got crippled what about people who earned your wrath? they were murdered. **no?]** as prince said "no" kevin feels the pressure on himself increase by twofold and falls flat on floor except for his upper body which was being supported by both of his arm.  
  
All knights surrounding kevin backed up in fear, they really had no idea what was happening, nothing touched kevin so why was he acting as if someone dropped heavy things on him ? was this some kind of live performance ?  
  
["Is killing fun? i surely don't need to mention the fate of girl and her family in Noble academy who caught your interest do i? or nor do i need to mention the amount of bribes sent for you to be able to enter knighthood without any talent **right?] **at that moment kevin completely fell flat on floor and even floor started creaking , sending shiver in spines of everyone present on scene.

* * *

[''Waiiiiit kyle san! dosen't this story only makes your bad words about him seem a bit skeptical? he seems like more of a honest and serious person who treats all humans equally? you sure you want to continue?"] says Argent after interrupting story of kyle.  
  
["no..no.... that's not it, that's not what it is about..."] kyle was annoyed when Argent suddenly interrupted his story...and this fool treasure hunter had to do it when they were reaching the best part which shows the devil side of prince, the ultimate slave driver.  
  
kyle recalls the old times when prince would make them dig ground or do random chores just because he was bored, hitting them randomly just for cooling off, giving them random useless work at odd times of day, giving them hellish training and making them fight with scary monsters.  
  
After living under prince just for an year he forgot all of his pride and felt like life had drained out of him ... until one day, when prince declared that he wants to transfer someone to Baron Raiden Mugigomi.  
  
At that time kyle felt like he saw the hope from the pits of despair and quickly raised his hand , just like all other knights. to which prince replies {{["_hoh u bastards really want to leave me that much? and here i thought all of us were such good friends_...."]}} after that prince punished all knights in the name of "training" , kyle still remembers the devil like smirk on the face of that bastard on that day , as they went for quick journey to hell.  
  
After some days, kyle was selected to serve Baron Raiden, the joy he felt at that time could even beat the joy of a beggar unexpectedly becoming the king.  
  
Originally he was bit reserved because the person he would be serving was only a Baron.. but after living with Baron Raiden for some months he started feeling loyalty and respect towards him. The lord of fallma was a good person and a very capable man.  
  
He have personally defeated alot of strong monsters.  
  
kyle also have gotten alot of useful battle techniques after learning from Baron Raiden.  
  
As they keep walking kyle clears his mind as he needed to clear this mission successfully, he couldn't let things of past affect his performance.  
  
soleil who was listening from side grew more curious about prince character , meanwhile little nyan was already sleeping as if kyle story was a goodnight lullaby.  
  
as they walked ahead soleil noticed bunch of traps on walls and floor, which Argent disarms quickly. making the mage surprised because if it was her she wouldn't be able to disarm the traps so quickly. she tries to question the identity of this carefree weirdo who is able to disarm traps with his mana just through his touch. Argent face looked weird . probably because he used too much of his mana to disarm the traps? nevertheless he seemed to be a good diligent person, running at traps to quickly disarm them to prevent the team from wasting their time.

{{nani...did my good luck ran out? comeon open some secret door with treasures or something}} meanwhile argent was perplexed as to why no switch was working.  
if only he knew that this were traps not switches which he accidentally disarmed.

soon, they could hear faint noises , soleil concluded that it's most likely fire wolves and prepared water magic , Argent stood while saying "goodluck guys~~" , kyle grabbed his spear.   
  
["water cutter"!]] as soon as fire wolves came running towards soleil she hits 2 wolves with her water magic .  
["magic bullet"] as soon as their fire extinguished she finished them off with piercing magic .  
turns out extinguishing their fire lowers the defense power of this monster greatly, making it easier to finish them.  
  
as the foremost wolves got caught in magic the remaining wolves charge slowed a bit as kyle ran to intercept them , rotating his spear tactfully he defends against 4 wolves while stabbing and finishing one of them.  
  
['magic shield!"]the remaining 2 fire wolves sprinted towards soleil as she defended against the charge attack with her magic shield , after getting hit against shield one of fire wolves spits out fire which soleil dodges by moving to side although one of spark hits and burns bit of nyan's fur   
  
["nyaani!?!?! whats happening!?!? lei! who dares harm my precious fur"] the little bird screams out 

["calm down nyan. we are in fight, i'm trying to concentrate''] soleil prepares her next magic  
  
[''goodluck leilei!!! take revenge of my burned fur!"]   
  
['" water blade"] As one of fire wolf tries to jump at soleil again she stabs and finishes it off with her water blade   
  
["it's easy to read their movements as they always aim at neck... ["Water cutter!"] after finishing the last fire wolf soleil checks out on kyle who was almost finished. his control and movements were very good seems like he didn't use his mana, most probably trying to save it up for emergency.  
  
meanwhile argent was looking confused as he was busy staring at the fire wolf twitching in an unnatural manner beside his feet.  
  
[[nani was it sick or something ? why come outside to hunt ,if you werent well??}} one of fire wolf separated with group and went to charge at Argent , he freaked out and hurriedly put his hand ahead as if to stop the wolf charge from reaching his neck , when wolf made contact with his hand it falls off on ground while twitching.  
  
as soleil saw Argent patting at fire wolf and saying [yosh yosh good boy~] she rolled her eyes and felt like cursing at him, although she had seen the scene when wolf made contact with Argent hand and falls off on ground.  
  
{{Does his mana have special properties against Dungeon monsters?}}

As the party continues their expedition with guidance of dungeon map drawn by Argent, they encounter more kind of monsters. including kabold and fire lizards, which they skillfully handle with minimum mana consumption, after the party finishes off dozen of kabolds, nyan flies off and sits on floor in front of party as if ready to give a speech which makes soleil and Argent panic  
  
["hmphh good work you bakas , as the party leader i'm proud of you...nn-"]

["wait nyan!"] as soon as nyan praises her team soleil tries to interrupt her but it was too late , the tile on which little bird steps on gets pressed, opening the floor below them which sucks the party in.  
  
(thump) (thump) the party finds themself in an unfamiliar room making them a bit worried. fortunately no one was hurt. it should be mentioned that people of magaria had very strong constitutional bodies because of mana, which strengthens the bodies of all living beings. there were even additional techniques for warrior to make themselves even stronger through the use of mana.  
  
["umm..umm... this isn't my fault"] declares nyan while shaking and entering the robe of soleil as if to protect herself from blame of the trouble she caused.  
  
kyle who was recovering from terrible fall felt his blood boiling, if he could he would have already fried the wicked bird.  
  
the room was wide and spacious he checked the surroundings noticing the seal on the entrance of room and felt very anxious.  
  
["this....if i'm not mistaken this room is same as the one located ahead of boss floor, the entrance is sealed"] as the time passed he kept getting an unexplainable bad feeling.

Soleil and argent also felt something weird as they checked for hints, Argent soon noticed a very huge ball of flesh pulsating in a frightening manner in opposing direction of sealed entrance  
  
["guys. quick! come here. i found something"] as Argent called soleil and kyle they soon noticed the ball of grotesque chunk .

everyone present on scene including little nyan was frightened by this omnious thing except for Argent who shouted {{jackpot!!!}} in his mind.  
  
He wanted to sell this to technology department of kingdom for quick money, thing like this have never been seen in dungeon ,researchers would surely flock to investigate this.  
  
If kyle and soleil knew what was going on in mind of Argent they would have surely cursed him to death. To begin with, the idea of bringing this outside and selling it was very impractical even if you ignore the fact that they were stuck inside this room.  
  
  
["this ...it's giving me very bad vibes, we should exit out of here quick as possible and report to Lord Raiden"] said kyle while looking around as if to look for the exit.  
  
["even if you say that.. the area around us is fully enclosed i don't think there is exit... also if i'm not mistaken the seal at entrance is connected to this chunk of flesh... i feel enormous magic inside... most likely this is a Boss monster... although in an incomplete stage"] soleil tried to inspect the identity of thing in front of her. even little nyan was trembling in fear due to ominous aura emitting through it.  
  
[what? how is this possible ? Lord Baron have already defeated the boss of this Dungeon how can a new boss monster be born in same dungeon!"] the more kyle stayed here the more perplexed he became.  
  
[nyanii!?!?] cries out white bird nyan after hearing words of kyle but was ignored.  
  
["i don't know. most likely this dungeon is evolving"] soleil's remark brought silence to everyone. the evolution of a dungeon was a very rare process. it usually started with birth of a new boss monster , shortly afterwards dungeon replaces the monsters to higher ranked and transforms into new structure.  
  
["lei lei! let's get outside quickly! my fur is warning me...."] kyle squints his eyes hearing silly words from the bird but knew internally that she wasn't wrong.  
  
the party quickly started looking for hint to get outside of the room, they knew staying here any more longer would be dangerous.   
  
Argent who had heard soleil words felt dejected as he touched the ball of chunk as if saying "i'm sorry i wont be able to bring you outside for selling" but felt something wrong he felt like his mana was being sucked by the thing in front of him at very quick pace.  
  
["what are you doing!?!? hurry get away from it!!"] when argent heard soleil warning he quickly jumped away from huge chunk of flesh as it started to bend and twist in strange manner... the air inside the room turned into chills.. strange pressure started emitting in air ... everyone present inside room could feel their brain screaming like crazy as if giving alarm of warnings.  
  
{{"what is happening? wasn't the boss in incomplete state? how did it get complete in just matter of seconds? is it because of sucking mana from Argent? but i doubt that would have been enough ... is his mana compatible with dungeon? or because it is special?.... regardless i don't think we will make it out of this place"]]  
  
as soleil was contemplating she equipped her staff in her hands which she never used in previous fights.... kyle also got ready with his spear knowing severity of situation.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Battle against Dungeon Boss**

It felt as if they were suddenly dropped in hell. the scene in front of them was horrifying. the ball of flesh which was distorting suddenly stopped and soon a lion shaped face popped out of it , as it roared.  
  
kyle stood at his place as if petrified , trying to contemplate something as he quickly pulled out a device from his pocket which appeared to be communication device   
soleil sighs in relief, there was still a bit of hope as long as they can delay this battle until Baron Raiden comes with reinforcements they can save themselves.  
  
["lei.. im afraid ... what is that thing?!?! will we be safe?"] nyan questioned while shaking in fear  
  
["don't worry nyan it will be fine..."] soleil tried her best to maintain her composure. she wanted to do the first hit since the boss still had not hatched fully.  
but was afraid. Raising the anger of this creature might get her party wiped out in instant.  
  
The boss was slowly emerging out , three lion faces could be seen by now , it roared aloud making the full dungeon tremble with it's roar alone. the heart of party shrunk in fear.  
  
Soleil bit her lip while consoling nyan, according to soleil's rough estimation this creature was A ranked monster , something like this should take a small army to subjugate. this wasn't something they can handle , just standing here in front of it made their knees give up from pressure.  
  
The beast fully emerged out of its shell and glared at soleil which made her petrified on spot. soleil was wondering if this is end but fortunately the Beast removes its gaze from her and slowly starts eating its own shell as if starving for a long time.  
  
soleil sighed in relief as she looked at Argent who brought out a very small bowgun from his bag.   
  
["i'll be mostly useless but i guess i can give bit of support with this , this is a unique dungeon treasure which can convert mana into bullet and shoot it out to cause paralysis affect"] Argent explained to which soleil nods in approval as she gazed at her 2nd party member kyle, who was done communicating , she noticed that his face was pale.  
  
["Were you able to contact Baron Raiden"?] asked soleil while praying in her heart to which kyle shakes his head while feeling remorseful.  
  
["forget reinforcement seems like even Baron himself wouldn't be able to come"] the words of kayle stabbed everyone, soleil felt as if she was shown a light of hope which ultimately throws her off in bottom of hell... **Hope was despair.**   
  
if Baron didn't come that meant only one thing.  
  
"a disaster which exceeded A ranked monster have appeared in city" something which even all the adventurers in city and army of baron put together can't face together.  
  
["something more dreadful then this thing?"] soleil questions, to which kyle nods.  
  
soleil shuts her heart and starts concentrating to prepare for battle in front of her , she didn't need to know identity of what was outside. what mattered was thing in front of them, it was a chimera the king of beasts. a mere roar from it could make all the frightening monsters surrender against his might ... not to mention there party only had 3 people ... she would rather fight then die in vain.  
  
Argent realized the severity of the situation as he took out 6 high quality life potions, giving three life potions to soleil while handing over remaining to kyle.  
soleil and kyle seemed suprised seeing high quality life potions even royalty would find it tough to attain one these. 

Chimera was done finishing his meal as it roared once more as if it was fully satisfied and starts examining the room and soon lands its gaze on soleil and kyle, making them gulp unconsciously, Argent was standing in distance ready to give his support with his bow.   
the middle head of chimera moves as it turns face up while opening it's mouth.  
soleil notes its movement and speaks quickly  
  
["watch out it's gonna use strong fireball or magic! it is compressing the mana!"] kyle heeds the warning and gets prepared but said attack didn't come   
the fireball in its mouth dissipates as it gets injured by backlash from quick mana dispersion   
  
kyle was surprised while Argent was wondering if this monster is some new type of masochist which takes pleasure by harming itself.  
  
meanwhile soleil face had a hint of comprehension.  
  
["Don't remove your tension, i think it's getting used to its body , i don't think next time will be a fail"] kyle showed hint of disappointment hearing soleil words , meawhile Argent was going [Aahaha i see!]  
  
["i was thinking to ask it later, but that might not be good idea. nyan can you buff everyone up with your magic?"] kyle and argent ear perked after hearing soleil's statement.  
  
kyle originally thought nyan as an useless bird which is only a little bit intelligible, but seems like she isn't simple as she looks. seems like the white bird knew some useful magic.  
  
Nyan had somewhat recovered from shock, she quickly used her magic to buff the party  
["Aura of constition!"] as the little bird used her magic , kyle and argent could feel their strength and stamina rising. the magic buff of nyan could be used only once and its duration was limited but it was a strong magic buff.   
  
The chimera had recovered from its daze as it once more faced the party and repeated the same action as before , soleil hoped it would fail again but unfortunately such miracles only appeared in dramas.  
  
chimera shoots out fire from its mouth , soleil quickly dodges and activates her magic shell while preparing her magic.   
kyle runs towards chimera as if to take its aggro , he knew that battle will turn into 100% defeat if team lost soleil.  
  
when kyle reached near chimera soleil create three javelins and stabs in chimera heads. the attack didn't dig deep and neither it caused much damage but it allowed kyle to reach the blind spot of chimera.  
kyle concentrates his mana in his weapon and arms, stabing his spear in right flank of chimera with his full might. as chimera roars in fury and tries to counterattack , argent shoots his bowgun to left flank of chimera making it paralysed for a moment and allowing kyle to retreat to back without harm.  
  
The party sighs in relief as their first round of battle went successful.  
  
the chimera growls in anger as it looks at soleil who was preparing another magic spell.   
  
["magic bullet"] soleil was using her staff to amplify her magic so her power from before can't be compared to now. the magic bullet gets amplified with her unique staff and struck on forehead of chimera the damage wasn't high but it still managed to make chimera retreat two steps , kyle was already approaching from behind while the chimera attention was focused on front and struck at back of chimera with his full strength, the attack from front and rear annoys the chimera a bit as it rotates in fury   
  
["magic shield!"] before kyle is struck with its tail soleil uses magic shield to block it but the shield gets shattered, kyle defends himself with spear but still gets shot away in wall.  
  
[KYLE!] Argent shouts, soleil looked at wall where kyle was hit with anxious expression meanwhile Nyan was silent as if she was praying for everyone. she didn't want to disturb concentration of soleil , a single mistake or carelessness in this battle could prove very fatal.  
  
["i-i'm ...f-fine... i guess.."] just before getting hit in wall kyle had strengthened his back with mana to prevent some damage.   
  
Argent , soleil and nyan all sighs in releif . at that time chimera charges towards soleil as she runs to the wall and stand as if waiting for chimera to hit her.  
  
kyle wanted to scream asking her if she had gone mad , but to his surprise before chimera manages to hits her she throws her staff to area far away from her and vanishes from spot making chimera hits the wall.  
  
the slam which had power of hundred thousand tons of strength shook the dungeon , chimera shook its three head as if feeling dizzy.  
  
soleil was already standing on area where she had thrown her staff off.  
  
Seems like this was kind of teleportation magic which used her staff as medium. To do teleport magic normally it required tons of mana ,long distance teleportation was impossible for her even if she had 100 fold bigger mana pool , not to mention the fact that this was a battle of attrition. she needed to save as much mana as possible.  
  
meanwhile kyle was already charging with a dash technique towards chimera. his spear was glowing blue due to enchantment of mana. the fast charge made it seem as if his spear was rotating as he hit against the flank of chimera.  
  
kyle inflicted strong injury on chimera as it almost lost its balance but soon counterattacks with its tail , kyle had anticipated this already as he was already retreating to the back with use of centrifugal force.  
  
the chimera wanted to give kyle chase but was soon hit with strong javelins of magic on the spot where kyle had inflicted the injury, chimera groans in pain and anger.  
  
the three heads of chimera were growling in fury it was starting to lose its temper. the prey which it wanted to play with keeps hurting it.  
  
the three heads of chimera moved upwards, seems like it was ready to let fire loose from all of its head.  
  
soleil , Argent and kyle literally felt all the hairs on their body stand,   
  
As chimera starts shooting fire ,Argent who was standing at corner quickly shoots out his bowgun , hitting three heads with precision , his aim was perfect as chimera heads gets paralysed unable to move, all it could do was spit fire in straight without aim , which was basically useless because kyle and soleil were standing at side outside from the area of effect of fire.  
  
taking some breather , soleil felt her curiosity grew more and more as she saw how Argent's attacks were able to paralyse A rank monster which was practically impossible feat she knew that the special effect of paralysis didn't belong to bowgun. it was most likely a special effect from his unique mana.  
  
Looking at this good chance soleil shouted "magic javelin" and dropped the sharp magic on the chimera, the head in middle closes it's mouth because of impact and takes some damage meanwhile the other heads stops spitting fire.  
  
kyle didn't miss the good oppotunity as he slashes at chimera another time.  
  
The battle continues for long time. one hour had passed but to the party this 1 hour felt like never ending eternity.  
  
soleil and argent had skillfully kept kyle covered with their amazing support.  
  
the duration of buff from nyan was expired , but they were still fighting very well, each and every move was counted carefully they knew that single mistake could lead to kyle dying. kyle was also fighting skillfully , the synchronization of party was perfect as if their brain was using its 100% limit because of dire situation.  
  
kyle had managed to do very decent damage to chimera , not just amazing assistance of Argent he was also thankful for perfect aid from soleil.  
  
Her offense and defense magic was flawless she also took the aggro from Boss when the situation called for it.  
  
kyle brought out the last high potion from his pocket as he drank it, all the injuries in his body recovered swiftly, all the damage he took from chimera was from aftermath of its destructive force ,none of it was direct hit. if he had took a direct hit he wouldn't be standing here but would have long turned into a meat paste.  
  
kyle was done drinking the last high potion .. even if he owned more potion he wouldn't have been able to drink it. drinking more then three high life potion in short duration would destroy his body ...making this strenuous fight impossible to win, just drinking three potions already made it hard for his body ,he felt nauseous and dizzy , kyle felt the urgency to finish this battle before situation becomes worse.

As the team inflicted more and more damage to the boss of the dungeon they felt their confidence rising. the faint hope inside their heart which was long extinguished rekindled again.  
  
but, fate had something else in store for them.  
  
soleil noticed that something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what exactly . she soon noticed the pressure in air rise to limits , a sharp omnious feeling gripped her heart tightly.  
  
the party noticed something unusual . chimera was stretching and then it happens. the big three headed chimera hopped and ran in room very fast , the impact of jumps had thousand of tons strength as dungeon shook from impact. sharp alarms went through heart of party as they noticed the unusual movements.  
  
soleil and Argent tried to hit it with magic but to no avail.  
  
it was sharply cautious of Argent paralysis magic dodging every magic shot of Argent.  
  
{{Is this its real speed and strength? then what was it doing before ? as expected it really was like that... the moment chimera was born it self damaged itself with its own fire magic but was successful in second try. also the sluggish movements kept getting better as the battle continued on. the chimera was sluggish, as it was only awakened recently. looks like chimera is almost near full strength now. all the battle in past was just probably a warm up to get used to its new body , feels like this Boss monster is still playing with us... the movements right now on it feels like just a cat trying to catch its small prey}} soleil concluded quickly as she stopped worrying about mana consumption and launched barrage of magic.  
  
["infinite magic bullets!!!"] as soleil magic hits chimera the boss groans in pain and jumps on wall and soon shoots out like a bullet towards kyle.  
  
["KYLE DODGE QUICKLY!"] screams Argent.  
  
kyle tries to dodge but his arm gets caught.  
  
the boss and kyle both crashed in the wall, the impact from chimera causes half the wall to break as area around it gets covered in dust and rubble.  
  
all this scene hits the heart of soleil and argent like a thundershock even nyan who was hiding in soleil's robe screams out kyle name.  
  
they all pray , hoping for miracle as the rubble and dust gets cleared they see a scene which can be depicted as "straight out of hellish nightmare"  
  
while carrying the unconscious kyle through its mouth , it turns to look at soleil and argent and grins.  
  
(Badump. Badump) Argent, soleil and nyan could feel their heartbeat rising.  
  
(CHOMP) it eats away kyle's arm , the party was devastated and horrified   
  
soleil knew she needed to stop chimera at any cost. she compresses her mana to limits quickly and launches it   
  
["MAGIC NEEDLES!!!"] magic needles was a strong wide area magic , quickly compressing such high class magic soleil damaged her own body but she didn't care she needed to save kyle.  
  
the magic needles hitS the eyeS of chimera heads , soleil throws her staff at chimera as chimera roars loudly in pain , kyle's body falls on floor, soleil quickly teleports in front of kyle with her thrown staff and retreats with teleportation again while supporting kyle with her left shoulder by throwing the staff away, chimera ignores the damaged eyes as it growls at retreating mage as if saying "do you think i'll let my prey run?" and runs behind soleil in fast speed.  
  
soleil saw the horrifying thing charging at her as she quickly gazed at Argent who was readying his bowgun and decided to trust him.  
  
she throws the staff in front of wall and teleported there with kyle as the Chimera noticed that , it once again changed its direction and charged at her , at that moment argent shoots his bowgun on chimera legs as chimera legs gets paralysed , it rolls from momentum of charge , soleil quickly gets away from wall with staff teleportation , the Boss of dungeon hits the dungeon wall , making the dungeon shook as if some small meteorite had fallen on it.  
  
soleil starts panting hard as if she have had came from a quick journey to hell , the horrifying scene from before , chimera's chase and consecutive teleportion had caused a alot of stress on her mental and physical health, Argent comes running and quickly gives kyle some low effect potion , he couldn't give him high quality life potion but this was better then nothing.  
  
meanwhile soleil drinks a mana potion which she had been keeping in her robe. using ice magic on kyle's shoulder to stop the bleeding.   
  
chimera had already recovered from crash in wall. it quickly charges at spot of soleil and argent.  
  
soleil once again teleport with kyle which proves to be a fatal mistake.  
  
the target of chimera this time was Argent it knew that argent was most troublesome enemy as it kept paralysing and ruining its game .  
  
soleil blames herself for making such grave mistake as she quickly shoots magic needles which hits the chimera but its charge dosen't stops. Argent tries to dodge by jumping away but chimera tackle hits his half body rendering him unable to move , Argent felt as if some big mountain had crushed his half body.  
  
chimera walks back to Argent feeling delighted that the annoying prey had been subjugated, before soleil could do anything one of chimera head gazes at soleil and shoot fire at her , soleil dodges and throws her staff off for teleportation as she felt the danger but to her surprise chimera middle head shoots another fire magic destroying the staff to nothingness. normally this staff would't be destroyed but chimera was A rank monster, its magic density and quality was at top , as the battle continued chimera was becoming more stronger and intelligent, after the staff was destroyed the three heads of chimera moved to construct a fire magic together. soleil face turned grim , she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge this.  
  
["magic shield!! magic shell"] she quickly formed two types of defensive magic as chimera sinister attack falls upon her, nyan who watched the situation knew from instinct that soleil shield won't be able to stop this attack and will surely die .  
  
['"Giant fluff transformation!!!"] nyan quickly turns into a big ball of fluff and stands in front of soleil to block the attack.  
  
the fire attack from chimera breaks the magic shield and hits nyan and also engulfs soleil .  
  
as soleil was hit by chimera's attack it slowly moves near argent and starts to prepare for strong sinister attack, the boss of dungeon raises its paw and enchants it with magic , strong vibrations started echoing in dungeon and then shortly after the paw descends on Argent body as loud thunder resounded in dungeon , the impact of thunder attack illuminated the room.  
  
[cough cough "nyan are you okay??!? Nyan!?] nyan's transformation undoes. sitting on soleil lap was pale short unconscious girl with grey colored hair. it was nyan's normal form ,the form of white bird was nothing but a transformation which she used ,because she was afraid of world and very shy.  
she felt alot more comfortable in white bird form. Nyan was currently burned all over and heavily injured.  
  
soleil makes nyan drink high quality life potion and soon gazed at the place where Argent was lying before, right now there was big hole there , seems like he was sent all the way to bottom with that strong attack earlier, the attack had shook the entire dungeon like crazy ,she felt intense sorrow for losing her weird carefree teammate.  
  
he fought bravely...   
  
soleil knew this was end as she saw chimera closing in.  
  
she smiled after recalling the short memories of her new teammates.  
  
soleil had some complaints but she didn't mind dying like this.  
  
she starts patting the hair of nyan who was sitting on her lap, as she gave up to her fate she heard strong vibrations and voice at the entrance of the room.  
  
someone was attacking the seal at entrance from another side.  
  
["ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"]

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Disaster Rank and final Battle of Dungeon**

**Before the start of Dungeon battle :-  
  
  
**The entire city was in chaos,  
houses and buildings were burning on fire, it looked as if red grim reaper had descended on city of fallma , the criesof children resounded in the city , crowd was running around like crazy as if demon of hell had descended himself , criminals went on rampage as they looted the shops, merchants were leaving the city quickly , all the crowd was screaming except for the people who were evacuated in underground safe area of church as they silently prayed to their lord for miracle.  
  
private army of baron was in hurry, adventurers also joined.   
  
the cause of all of this was a single entity , Silver Dragon. S Rank Disaster monster.  
  
even the "Hero" and general of this kingdom wasn't a match for this monster , the silver dragon was roughly 12 meter it had long wings and sharp claws which could tear apart metal like paper , it had sharp scales which exuded bright glow making it look very mysterious.  
  
Baron stood at top of fortress connected to the big walls of city as he faced the silver dragon in sky , his army and adventurers were all gathered beside him , even the guild master winston, a veteran mage was here, all the mages including winston were protecting the city as the silver dragon continued hurling magic and fire beams.  
  
the unison of full army of mages was barely keeping up against the silver dragon , Baron Raiden looked very stressed.  
the Dragon had an air of dignity and pride it looked at all the army below him as if they were mere ants which could be crushed at any moment according to his whim.  
Minutes later the communication device in his pocket starts ringing as he picks it up, he had a strange ominous feeling.   
  
  
["Lord sama. this is kyle speaking.. we have encountered a very dire situation]  
  
["what? what happened ?"] seems like his instinct was right. Baron Raiden presses his eyesbrows together.  
  
["we have got trapped in sealed room somehow, dungeon is evolving and have gave birth to rank A monster"] kyle sounded urgent while being remorseful for troubling Baron like this because of his own powerlessness.  
  
["What!?!??! shit shit! as if this freaking Rank S class Disaster wasn't enough in city! fate slaps another one on my face!"] Baron cursed  
  
Color drained from kyle after hearing it, he was afraid that city may even perish in worst case scenerio.  
  
["ehhh?!?!...sir. please don't worry about it here , please focus on there ,we can handle it , you can rest assured. i'll keep the party safe even if i have to give up my life"]  
  
["no no that ain't the case please let me think about it"] speaks Baron but kyle cut off the call as if worried about wasting the time of his lord.  
  
  
{{what should i do ? protect the city and people ? to begin with i can't even reach the dragon it is flying too high , even if i could, i don't think i'll be able to get past the magic shell of a disaster ranked monster, honestly even a low ranked mage here is more useful here. now about dungeon party.... it's obvious that if i let them be they are going to die , and wasn't it me who arranged the mission? it makes sense to take responsibility, i think im better off fighting and saving life of my loyal knight , mage lady soleil and that third guy whatever his name was. as for the problem ahead of me i think it's time to contact him now......-sigh-}}   
  
As Baron made up his mind he grabbed a spear and after enchanting it with magic he threw it at silver dragon the spear flew like thunder and struck the silver dragon and fell off, more exactly it struck the magic shell and got stopped before even reaching the dragon body.  
  
the soldiers who looked excited when Baron picked up spear looked dejected after seeing the attack doing 0 damage.  
  
["tch."] Baron clicked his tongue  
  
["Lord Baron, i don't think anyone here have power to penetrate through magic shell of that monster, maybe it's more wise to prohibit all the mages to use any offensive magic .. it would be better if they save up mana.. until aid comes"] winston approaches Baron and gives out his suggestion   
  
Baron Raiden noded at winston's suggestion and called his assistant  
  
["i'll try asking aid from someone , announce all the mages responsible, to not use any attack magic and to keep defending, also for warriors to stop wasting time here. they should go to city to evacuate the citizens to safe place and control the situation"] since the dragon shield can't be nullified , neither dragon can be brought to ground , warriors were useless, hence they were dispatched for public safety.  
  
After finishing his duty Raiden quickly runs off to his castle in central area.  
after reaching inside his castle , Raiden quickly goes to his office and connects to the magic orb.  
  
the orb was a long ranged communication device not only did this let you communicate but it also displayed live moving visual images to both sides.

["Hello?"]   
["m-meow!?!?! eh! who?"] as the call connected baron greeted with "hello", which shook the other party , the sudden greeting and image of baron's face caught the second party with surprise.  
  
["eh? oh. cheshire . where is prince? i need to talk to him urgent , is he gone?] what displayed in Baron's orb was image of a teenage girl with black cat ears which made her look adorably cute , she was a demi-human cat girl , adopted by prince as his little sister.  
  
["u-umm h-he is in office"] said the neko girl who was stuttering as if she was caught playing a prank.  
  
["what? if he is in office then where the heck are you? no... wasn't the communication orb supposed to be in office of prince? why are u carrying it? no wait nevermind. im in hurry can you quickly relay the message to prince to send reinforcement ? there is a Disaster rank beast here attacking the city"]  
  
["eh?! ah? what? Alright , please dont worry , i'll do it right now"] the neko girl was astonished to see disaster rank being mentioned. even the mischievous cat knew the horror of a disaster rank.  
  
after hearing the reply of cheshire raiden felt assured as if big weight had been pulled off his shoulder and dashed off too east of fallma city.  
  
{{i think i can count on him to dispatch someone who can do something about silver dragon.he is rotten but trustworthy.}} meanwhile he also prayed for the safety of party stuck in Dungeon.  
  
_** Neko girl Cheshire and white Fluff bird Nyan.  
**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


* * *

  
**Current time :- **   
  
Raiden entered the dungeon like a wild bull. smashing and destroying all the traps, monsters and walls in his way and reached the sealed room.

the seal was present on entrance originally to protect the boss who was still in incomplete state , now that boss was awakened ,there was a chance that he could break the seal.  
  
Raiden circles mana in his body as he starts using his ultimate attack.

["ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!"]  
  
  
Strong strikes hit the entrance, powerful wind blew away like crazy with each hit , the sealed entrance starts creaking as small cracks appear on the seal and ultimately seal breaks with his last strike.  
  
["ORAAA!!!"] As the seal breaks all the fatigue which have been built by constant charge comes in, Raiden pants as if catching the breath. fatigue and dizziness consumes his body as he looks in front of him. he slowly walks in.  
  
there was huge Monster standing at some distance, he could see the mage lady Soleil with unconscious body of a small girl and kyle lying beside her.  
  
To be honest Raiden had accepted the truth that they were all dead already but the sight in front of him brought him a bit of joy ... for sure it wasn't a happy situation but atleast there was hope. kyle can still be saved , Raiden treated kyle like his little brother.  
  
chimera looked curious about the new prey which entered its territory and tilts head.  
  
["Are you alright my lady? can you explain the situation?"] asked Baron, he looked aggrieved.  
  
[" Argent is dead. kyle unconscious due to grave injuries and nyan is my partner she is also unconscious because of suffering injuries while saving me, this chimera was awakened just 2 hours ago . at first we were able to fight it but then it became used to its new body , eventually adapting to its own body and injuring kyle , nyan while also killing Argent. it's unconfirmed if it have fully adapted to body yet."] soleil explained feeling tired , she felt grateful to Baron for coming here to save them .  
  
  
Baron nods while silently praising soleil internally  
  
while keeping it brief she was able to explain all key details in such situation, also seems like she was the reason why party wasn't fully killed she must be a strong mage.  
  
["so basically do or die is best. yes? considering the injured. we need to make it quick."] Baron concluded and quickly ran towards chimera 

Chimera breaths fire magic as if to check on its new prey from distance.  
  
Baron dodges to side and keeps charging like a mad bull. As baron reaches chimera it does a quick flip hitting baron with its tail , Baron uses his sword as a shield but the impact throws him against wall and makes him cough blood. as chimera charges at him , Baron quickly jumps to side while attacking its flank , there already had been alot of injuries piled up by the party so Baron's sword strike causes chimera to roar in fury and pain.  
  
knowing that it was right timing, Baron activates his strongest ultimate move "Rampage", Baron grips his sword tight and circles red fiery mana in his sword.  
One strong sword strike struck on chimera making it cry in fear, then two. three. four. five. six . then speed of strike rose more and more eventually finishing off with last strike which threw chimera off like a broken doll.  
  
Baron knees hits the ground and he gasps for breath. he had ran all the way from fallma until here and had used his ultimate 2 times , not to mention the fact that the tail attack from chimera had caused terrible internal injuries in his body some of bones in his body had been broken. he felt like he couldn't even lift a finger right now.  
  
The fallen body of chimera twitches as it starts getting up slowly it's body was full of injuries. Baron felt anxious seeing that it still could move. he wanted to get up and finish it but his legs didn't move . he knew that it was very foolish and dangerous to leave the chimera alone the A rank Dungeon monster self recovery abilities were no joke.  
  
but soon a miniature sun appeared in air above chimera it was of same size as chimera , it slowly descended upon Boss of dungeon , the beast knew that it needed to dodge but it was too injured to move . Had it been given another minute or two for rest it could have surely recovered enough to walk or run.  
as the sun falls upon chimera it couldn't even scream , the miniature sun engulfs the full body of chimera and finishes it off.  
  
this was strongest spell of soleil she faints shortly after casting it.  
  
the attack power of this magic was very high and also dependent on feelings of soleil. the drawback of this magic was that it took long time to cast , absurd mana consumption additionally the fact that it was too slow, even an E rank monster wouldn't get hit with it let alone A rank.  


* * *

**Location:- Dungeon of fallma , bottom of sealed room  
  
**  
Bunch of rubble was gathered together like a pile and soon starts moving as if someone had put life in this rocks, soon a guy emerges out of it, his upper body was shirtless and full of injuries.   
  
["oh mannnnn , feels like it sent me in bottom of hell , how am i supposed to go up now? but wew that was very strong attack it felt as if grim reaper was calling me "] the man was Argent   
["uhh... wait... this is an unsual room"]  
Argent starts exploring the strange room and soon discovers bunch of treasures   
  
["woooh! looks like lady luck haven't abandoned me yet, huhuhu~ well , i hope everyone above is safe too. may the fortunes be with you"] the foolish man who was fighting for death and life moments ago and was hit by sinister attack from chimera, was back to his carefree attitude.

* * *

["nyan are you ok? Nyan please wake up! We have defeated the monster, we can go home now"] soleil was very worried , due to high quality potion most of injuries on nyan were stabilized, it was really a miracle potion as it even cured the burns. but nyan still wasn't waking up, soleil was getting very worried for her little partner.

["Nyan it's food time. if you don't wake I'll eat you share too"]

["Nyaani!?!? nuuuuuu"] as soon as soleil mentioned food , little nyan responded quickly ,she was still in half sleep state , but weight from soleil's mind was removed as she laughed a bit.

Soleil and Baron Raiden were ready to move back to city.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - the final curtain.  
  
  
**

A girl ran in the halls of big castle. black hair, cat ears , long tail and an adorable face. the girl looked to be 16 year old.  
  
as she ran fast, maids in hall called her out asking "what's the big deal girl" but she ignores everyone , reaching a room at end, she opens the door quickly.  
  
["mhm? what's matter chesnut?"] a young man was sitting on chair , silver hair tied at back in a ponytail , red eyes which looked as if they are dead, he was wearing a military uniform, the guy emitted an aura of royalty , the young man was busy reading some parchment as he drops them on his office table.  
  
["just now Baron Raiden mugigomi called through Orb, seems like a disaster rank monster appeared in fallma city , he requested for aid urgently."] cheshire explains quickly  
  
["what!?..... hmmmm....something is very weird here..chesnut. come here"] the man who was renowned prince of zeronica was astonished hearing emergence of an Disaster rank monster but soon fells in a deep contemplation and calls the neko girl to come closer  
  
["nii sama is something matter?"] cheshire tilts her head questioning as if prince had noticed something about the sudden disaster in fallma.  
  
["ouch! ehhh!?!?"] cheshire groans in pain as prince hits her head with a punch.  
  
["Wasn't orb device supposed to be here ? what is it doing in ur room, just how many times do i have to tell you to not play with important devices? .....Also quickly summon **Hero kyron and General Jagan **, send those fools to fallma "] seemed like prince cared more about giving punishment to cheshire for playing with his things instead of the actual disaster befalling upon city.  
  
cheshire who was rubbing her head to ease the pain from hit soon replies [" Hero Eric was last seen in remote village his current whereabouts are unknown as for Genral Jagan he is currently in a forest for some exterminating mission"]  
  
["what the hell. just what are these idiots doing, what is use of this "Hero" title? in reality it is a very useless guy wandering around like an idiot and this foolish general why is he in forest? even a useless C rank adventurer can do exterminating mission. the general is supposed to standby at castle in case of emergency."]  
  
(Whack!)  
  
prince hits cheshire one more time to decrease his anger as if it was most natural thing in world to do.  
  
cheshire groans pain and looks at prince with displeasure but decides to endure it as she recalls that she isn't in an advantageous position right now because of playing with Orb device. in worst case they could have even missed the Aid request from fallma.  
  
["well whatever i guess, i will go there myself.chess notify all the royal mages to prepare the teleportation to fallma also bring me the M666 casket from my locker room"] the prince ordered cheshire and started doing his preparations.  
  
["As you wish Nii sama."] Neko girl flinched a bit in fear when "M666" was mentioned but soon bowed to prince and walks out of office room.

* * *

After finishing his preparations prince walks out to teleportation room, royals mages were standing in a circle including the Arch mage Kyron, they all bowed together to prince. All of them were done preparing the teleportation spell and fixing coordinates to fallma city.  
  
in center of circle there were strange patterns drawn.  
  
prince stopped after looking at patterns suddenly and starts calculating something in his mind   
  
all the royal mages were puzzled by strange behavior of prince as they looked at each other except for kyron as he smiled wryly and curses prince in his mind.  
  
meanwhile prince 

  
{{hmmmm... the calculation of coordinates is correct. the teleportation spell construction dosen't seems to be a trick either. seems like all this bastards ain't plotting anything, wouldn't be funny if i was suddenly teleported to bottom of ocean or caught in some plot.}} after reaching conclusion, prince stood in circle as magicians puts their mana in teleport circle, making the prince successfully teleport to another side.  
  
Royal mages were perplexed when prince suddenly halted his steps but sighed in relief when he continued to walk and gets in circle.   
  
Archmage kyron was offended when prince started contemplating as to why he would doubt his own mages? but soon shakes his head. he knew that prince wasn't wrong either it is very natural to check what you are getting into.  
  
[["cunning bastard"] kyron cursed again.

* * *

**fallma city , teleportation room.  
  
  
  
**Two mage guards and one high ranked mage officer looked with anticipation as teleportation circle suddenly started glowing.  
  
they were stationed here to check the room and ensure that everything goes smooth because aid from Royal castle was gonna come.  
  
they wondered the identity of the aid, was it hero eric ? Genral Jagan? or their idol Arch mage kyron sama himself?  
  
soon enough they spotted a silver haired man who was carrying a casket as he walks out of circle , it was Prince Leonart himself... they bowed quickly.  
  
["w-welcome your highness?"] the mage officer quickly saluted he was baffled as to why prince himself came, to be honest he would have preferred some S Rank warrior instead of prince whose powers were unknown , didn't he always sit at his chair ? he didn't just came here to give out some condolence speech right?  
  
["what's the situation, key parts."] prince Leon questioned as he keeps walking, every moment was crucial.  
  
["the monster is Disaster ranked Silver dragon sir , it appeared from west and launched a massive fire attack and bunch of beams which did alot of damage to city, mages were deployed quickly to guard against its magic, they are currently standing on fortress trying to defend the city from the dragon"] guard captain quickly explains.

["hoh.. i see~ anyways you bastards carry this casket for me, don't break it or i'll break your bones. no one else gonna come for aid so you can leave the teleportation room, i won't be able to do much but i can at the very least give a good condolence speech to soothe your saddened hearts. ]] the faces of two guard and mage officer looked as if lady hope had slapped their cheeks in bottom of despair as they showed prince the way to fortress.

* * *

Prince soon reached the fortress , everyone was astonished as they never expected the prince himself to come as they quickly bowed to prince.  
  
["Bastards stop fooling around, maintain the magic shield properly and concentrate or i'll kick you down."] prince shouted , everyone present felt like crying after hearing prince words as they wondered if prince just came here for cursing them , unfortunately their reactions weren't much different from mage captain and guards from teleportation room.  
mages maintaining shield to defend against dragon's breath wondered if he had came here just for giving some morale speech or to command them by hurling abuses.  
  
sure enough he was wise and the reason why kingdom of zeronica was able to defend against the kingdom of Galiat , but knowledge and wisdom is useless against absolute power. the thing in front of them was a Disaster ranked monster. No matter how skillfully he commands them, it is futile.   
  
except for Winston. the Adventurer Guild leader knew very well about the existence called "prince Leonart", he starts recalling the past.  
  
when the kingdom of zeronica was on brink of ruin in war against Galiat kingdom it was figures like Hero Ruke , prime minister Sebas , beast general Jagan and many more individuals who stood at top for saving zeronica and the man who turned out to be key to solve this paradoxical situation was "war prince leonart" himself, almost all the battles he commanded were won even if he never fought personally.  
  
When situation got worse after former general death he appointed his subordinate as General , sending the world in utter confusion, the kingdom who oppressed the beastmen as outcast suddenly appointing general from beast race sent the population mind in turmoil , many nobles raised voice against this weird move and started questioning if prince is still sane.  
some nobles greatly found this move unacceptable and made a revolt party.  
  
But.  
  
in just 1 week the leaders of revolt were assassinated, in 2 weeks revolt party was dissolved.  
  
After a month beast general jagan fought against main army of Galiat kingdom, two armies collided and jagan was able to defeat Galiat army's general who wasn't in his prime conditions due to his fight with former general, after Galiat's general fled, morale of soldiers dropped and zeronica army was able to emerge victorious.

Winston respected prince leonart with his heart and knew that Prince leonart wasn't simple as he seemed out to be. no matter what anybody says this individual will always be the true Hero of this kingdom. He approached the prince and bowed with great reverence. he wanted to assist the prince ,he could lay down his life on a single command of prince because he knew that prince was the only person who could save the city of fallma from this tragedy. even General jagan and hero eric wouldn't have assured this old man winston as much as prince did with his mere presence, as winston looked in the eyes of "war prince" , prince speaks.  
  
["Old man are you on picnic? hurry up and help them, also please think ten times carefully if you are gonna give me "My back hurts" crap. "]

* * *

**Prince Pov  
  
  
**

This beautiful world can be described as sh*thole you can enjoy a nice cup of coffee in your room and act as one who stands above everyone but even then life will screw you over when you least expect it. life screws all, whether you are prince , king or a sage dosen't matters, it will see neither your age nor your gender, i was getting quite philosophical while cursing the fate as it made me leave my lovely room.  
  
the mages around me were trying to defend against breath of thuggish dragon who was guilty of making me leave my room.  
  
the Dragon was looking at the army as if they were mere insects.  
  
it was interesting it truly was interesting to be honest, i wanted to bring that pride in dust and put my shoes on its face because i knew, i knew that this thing have destroyed countless towns and settlements.  
the expression on its face told the fact that it can destroy town at any moment , a mere whim is enough for it to extinguish all the life in fallma city but to my surprise it isn't doing so.... the fact that mages solely focused on defending was good, but. the dragon isn't serious right now, i can tell that all of the attacks it have done were just a simple warning. once it gets serious its gonna turn full city into dust.  
  
what does it wants? sacrifice ? money? girls? or the pancakes? i have heard fallma city is famous for its pancakes ... wew maybe i should try it since i have already came here so far , should i send someone to guard the pancake shop? as i was thinking about the pancakes an old man came near me. old man ya wanna eat pancakes too or what?  
  
["Old man are you on picnic? hurry up and help them, also please think ten times carefully if you are gonna give me "My back hurts" crap. "]  
  
I scolded the old man, the serious look on his face told me that he was gonna use this excuse to run away. my instincts were damn right as old man quickly shook as if saying "how did he know!?!?"  
  
["cough cough! apologies prince that isn't what i came for , i'm winston the guild manager of this city.i just wanted to ask if i can help you with anything. "} said oldman while looking hella serious , old man don't give me that serious gaze.  
  
Old man whose name was apparently winston knew that his trick had been caught so he quickly offers me help instead.  
  
["mhm"] i put my bent finger on my chin as i started contemplating on how to save the pancake shop oops i mean fallma city.  
  
this Dragon is a adult one , its span should be roughly about 500 years, dragons aren't materalistic also it might have already destroyed countless places it wouldn't just come here specially right ? unless some dense mfker drew something erotic on it. well enough joking i guess, i already know data of countless monsters but information about silver dragons is extremely scarce because they live in kingdom of eternal ice.  
they never leave the cave except for two times 1st one is for finding a mate ... it wouldn't come to find mate all the way from eternal ice to here unless it have got some screw loose in head right? second one is for laying an egg, hmm its weird fact but yeah... it prefers icy region but its egg can't endure cold , the hatchling can only survive in a hot region and it so happens that in west of fallma city there is a volcanic region.  
  
[old man. can you bring me to the monster material shop?"] also bring some ice mage, old man nodded quickly without asking me useless questions, maybe he is happy that we can get away from fortress but i'm sorry oldman we are gonna come back here anyway life ain't that easy as how you make it out to be.

* * *

fortunately guild was still working, all the mission boards displayed only one quest "**urgent quest - mage needed to defend against Disaster monster"  
  
** i entered the monster material shop and asked the owner if there was any monster egg drop sold by adventurer, some adventurers would bring monster egg and sell it to guild and then guild sells it off to tamers at higher price. why tamers don't buy it directly? because screw you. let's just pray that silver dragon's baby egg is here otherwise not just old man but even i might have to run away from the city.   
  
as he brought me to place for storing materials of monsters i could see some monster eggs and the one at corner was emitting tremendous aura. yup, this one.  
should i put all the adventurer guild under arrest with charge of bringing the disaster to city just for fun? ahh nevermind the old man gonna be sad, lets not do it.   
  
["kisama, come here, your job is to put your strongest ice spell on this do it properly or i'll freeze you to death and hang you as decoration in my office room. alright?"] i asked the mage nicely and politely as he gulped hard. he looked sick... should i have asked for another ice mage?   
  
the mage freezes the egg with high tier ice spell, mhm not bad.  
  
we exit the adventurer guild, hmm now then the real part starts. should i go and hand over its egg politely from fortress and ask it to leave? unfortunately, i'm not in mood to die , so let's not.  
  
[[Graviti!]] after linking the egg with flying silver dragon i made it flew towards the dragon from far away.  
  
the dragon squints its eye but soon notices the familiar mana as it catches its egg, storing it in extended scales of its stomach .  
  
as i ran back to fortress , i was feeling bit tensed , what will it do now? please retreat already! i have got tons of work waiting for me in the castle , there is no use in dragging the conflict longer right?  
as i silently prayed, it felt as if lady luck had heard my prayers as she gently moved her lips to say "screw you"  
  
the bloody dragon moved its big mouth above , preparing its "gift" for the whole city , it was ready to turn the full city into dust , strong wind starts blowing as grey clouds covered the sky , strange tremors could be felt in ground the strong pressure suffocated everyone. the silver dragon was gathering mana from surroundings and constructing an ancient level destruction magic  
  
i returned back to fortress quickly, all the mages looked up fearfully none of them tried to maintain shield anymore they knew from instinct that this isn't something which can be blocked.  
the old man winston appeared behind me and speaks.  
["prince. Is there any hope?"]   
  
I opened the casket which i had brought and pulled out a strange giant sword from it and spoke.  
  
["hope is a bit*h"] the old man looked dejected after hearing my words  
  
["but... i guess you can believe in me. i'll do my best"] i told the old man. honestly, making old men cry and sad ain't my thing , well i did say cool lines but i'm seriously gonna run if plan B failed, i really didn't expect dragon to use an ancient magic for destroying city even though we returned its egg. i had made the mage freeze its egg so it can retreat quickly to its lair and warm it. does it really don't wanna save its egg? what a bad parent!! i'll seriously report you to its mama!!..ah i mean papa, sorry.  
  
i was done checking the sword quickly, as i asked the mage army very nicely  
["all of you bastards if you don't wanna turn into crisp then follow my commands , for now quickly buff me with your enchantments after that use the magic shield again"] as the army heard my shout they quickly used magic on me , raising my strength to new heights.  
  
the silver dragon was done gathering mana and constructing the spell as it compressed everything to size of a small ball, strong vibrations could be heard as if world was screeching , the small ball slowly flew back to its neck and halted there, only thing remaining now was to pump it to city and then everything would become dust and flames  
  
i grabbed the sword ,calculated the timing , after linking the sword on specific point of dragon's neck i used my magic [[Graviti]] and threw the sword towards silver dragon with all my strength as it pierced the sky with speed of lightning.  
  
the sword broke through the mana shell, pierced the dragon's neck and compressed ball of mana.  
  
strong explosion occurred in sky as the ancient magic which was supposed to turn the city into rubble blew into its mouth, more then half of explosion got stopped by its own magic shell.  
  
the aftermath hits the magic shield as the shields created by mages starts cracking. all the mages cheered in their hearts, they felt as if someone had caught their hand and saved them from claws of death.   
  
the sword i threw wasn't an ordinary sword, it was pinnacle of weapon magic research.  
  
To build it i had to create Technology department by <strike>kidnapping </strike>gathering many top class elf researchers, dwarves , engineers and crafters , at first these bastards did nothing but argue and fight talking what not bullsh*t about how they were best and everyone should listen and follow them.  
  
but as i lost my composure i told them nicely ["you bastards , i didn't hire you just so you can babble all day , who cares about your foolish pride about your past work and inventions? all you did was waste my money and materials, what is difference between you and nobles? what is difference between you and animals? you guys better show me what i asked or i'll seriously feed you to royal manticore pet"]  
  
seems like my humble and kind speech touched their heart as they finally invented m666 months later .  
  
m666 was a special magic sword which could nullify any magic. the sword had quickly pierced through magic shell and hit the compressed mana ball of a ancient spell.  
what would happen if a magic nullifying sword and a ball of mana which was compressed to its limit by a silver dragon met? the result was a "Fried dragon"  
  
as the dust settled i looked at dragon which was gravely injured , somehow it was still flying in sky , all the army looked dejected as if someone had stole their candy , kek! do you really think it's that easy to kill a disaster beast? this was a beast which have bathed in mana for more then 500 years it have already transcended the limits of a body.  
  
i controlled M666 bringing it above Dragon's head, the dragon had already started regenerating, i guess it's time to finish this.   
  
["you bastards, when i pierce the dragon with sword assault the dragon with your strongest spell with full strength, just hit it as if it have stole your wife"] i commanded army as they gave me weird looks. what?  
  
the m666 sword had an additional function , with my magic i could increase its size to about 10 metre, time to kill it i guess demn it was pain in ass but i can attain silver dragon's materials and its egg so it wasn't so bad. i also owe baron so its win win. looks like lady luck has finally started to fall in love with me.  
as i was counting my future fortunes i noticed that no matter how much i tried the sword size didn't increase.  
  
what?  
ehhhhh?  
just what the hell.?  
  
cheshire!!! you foolish foolish cat you didn't play around with this sword right? no way it can malfunction like this!!!!no matter how much i cursed and used magic the sword kept its size same.  
meanwhile the Dragon was already finished recovering a bit to be able to move as it flew away from city.  
....  
....  
....  
....  
  
Life screws all. it screws you when you least expect it , there is no fixed time its just a mere whim.  
  
_**War Prince Leon.  
**_\-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Epilogue**

City was currently recovering from its attack from dragon, the smile on people faces radiated as if the attack of Disaster rank was nothing but a nightmare ,  
people could seen trying to fix their houses, the hope in their hearts didn't decrease, but strengthened.  
  
**Castle of fallma -** kyle , nyan had recovered which made soleil glad ,soleil's little partner was cheerful again as she told Raiden how she fought against chimera  
well if there was something weird it was the appearance of Argent who suddenly came hitting on Baron's castle door wanting to be rewarded for the Dungeon mission.  
the Baron was surprised because soleil had told him that he was dead as he hands over 30 gold coins to Argent , rewarding him with 20 extra coins because he deserved it for his bravery, meanwhile soleil was surprised to her very core, her jaw dropped seeing the carefree weirdo greeting her nonchalantly, even after taking such a strong attack he was healthy. she wouldn't have been surprised if even a bone had not remained of Argent remains yet he was completely fine , soleil was baffled.  
  
  
As Nyan was finished recovering, soleil decided it was time to leave castle , it was originally Baron who offered them to stay at castle.  
  
["By the way the reason for Disaster rank monster appearance was because some dumb Baka brought its egg back to city"] said Baron seriously , according to his informant there were no casualties in city during the disaster except for some robbers who got killed by adventurers but he was still a bit angry on the mysterious person who brought the chaos  
  
["Nyaniii!?!?! what kind of dumb baka would bring such dangerous egg to city"] shouts little nyan , soleil didn't know whether to laugh or cry because she knew the "Baka" was Argent, she shakes her head quickly as if trying to forget about it. she also felt somewhat curious about prince leonart who fought against Silver dragon.  
  
['" why don't you stay here longer? "] asked Baron seriously.  
  
["well i prefer not being affiliated with anyone"] said soleil politely.  
  
[" i don't mind building house for you and nyan here, why don't you reconsider? don't worry i won't trouble you with anything"]  
  
soleil rolled her eyes as if asking why he would go that far ?  
  
[" hmmmph i'm lei lei manager you want to keep us here? do you think it's that easy to please me?"] little nyan said as if she is talking to someone below her]  
  
["i'll give you all kind of foods daily"] Baron Raiden bribed nyan   
  
["okkk deaal! lei lei!!! let's stay here"] nyan asked with her puppy eyes.  
  
["well i guess it isn't to stay in this city for some months and rest."] nyan and Baron Raiden cheered up and did High five... soleil smiles wryly

* * *

**Royal castle :-** prince was currently sitting in his office room with his chin resting on his palm , shortly later door of his office room opened as cheshire entered the room.  
  
["onii sama, did you call for me?"] cheshire asked prince  
  
["some days ago i had asked you to call the priestess cianne sama from church also the Adventurer named Argent"] prince asked seriously his eyes were dead like usual nobody knew what he was thinking behind those dead eyes.  
  
["church haven't responded yet, as for Argent he must be on his way."]   
  
["Do donations or what not just tell them it's very urgent , it's state level emergency i want the priestess here soon, you can go now."] after returning from the battle in fallma the first thing prince had asked cheshire to do was to summon the priestess.  
  
cheshire nods and bows , cheshire wondered as to why prince wanted to call priestess , she was proud on prince who successfully made the silver dragon retreat from city seems like he was gonna do something big again.

* * *

Two days later Argent successfully reaches royal castle he was a bit wary as to why he was summoned.  
  
As he went near gates of royal castle the guards makes him halt , he shows the identification and stamp from prince.  
  
the royal castle was very big, there were tons of buildings , Argent could feel strange pressure in this place. Argent felt exhausted walking on the big halls, as he soon   
asks the maid for appointment to meet prince , shortly afterwards maid comes and tell him that prince had called him to his office room.  
  
Argent enters the office room of prince what greeted him was a strange sight.  
  
the prince was drilling the head of a Neko girl with his fists as she groaned in pain meanwhile the priestess was healing the neko girl with an awkward face.  
  
["onii sama !! please forgive me"] the neko girl cried  
  
["chesnut, the silver dragon ran away because of you. not to mention the fact that m666 have malfunctioned, do you know how much money and materials i have had spent on it? even all the lifetime fortunes of a viscount wouldn't be able to create m666. the bad neko needs to be punished"]   
  
Argent who was baffled understood the situation a bit after listening to prince, seems like the neko girl was his little sister and she had done some mischief and caused huge loss to prince.  
  
but what Argent didn't understand was the fact as to why prince was Smirking like a devil while punishing the poor neko girl , he seemed as if he was enjoying it.  
  
[umm...prince sama.... i was told that this was state emergency?] the priestess responsible for heals on cheshire closed her eyes as she asked the question , feeling very awkward.  
  
["nani? of course it is state emergency .. i wouldn't be able to sleep happily if i don't carry out this divine punishment, ah! please heal properly!! or her face gonna turn into a pole."]  
  
{{prince is really unique i guess.....}} Argent felt sweaty, seeing the devilish scene in front of him as he coughs  
  
["oh? excuse me, my humble apologies. i almost didn't notice you, blame your presence"] as prince noticed Argent he letSs the neko girl go, as she retreats outside SWIFTLY, meanwhile priestess bows to prince and also goes out of office seeing the chance.  
  
{{What you mean by my presence?!?!?! just how much were you enjoying the infliction of punishment!?!?!?}} Argent shouts in mind but smiles and bows.  
  
["this humble one greets the prince, i'm a simple treasure hunter who was summoned by prince recently"] Argent introduces himself  
  
["yes yes i remember"} speaks prince after gazing sharply at Argent trying to evaluate him.  
  
{{Is this person the one who brought the silver dragon egg to Guild? should i put him under arrest? hmmm to be honest he dosen't seems to be a bad guy, more like a happy go idiot.... he surely didn't do it on purpose right? no way any idiot would sell the egg of a silver dragon openly like him if they had bad intentions. oh well whatever}}  
  
prince contemplates a bit and then asks Argent.  
  
["i have heard you sell treasures from dungeon do you have anything which takes my fancy"?]  
  
["i have alot of good stuff from dungeon sir, i have sold some of big items, but rest in my bag"] replies Argent as he quickly opens his bag  
  
prince notices a six small treasure box and asks Argent  
  
["this?"]  
  
["it's lucky Box sir, the item you get from it is totally dependent on your luck"] Argent quickly explains.  
  
["hoh lemme try "] prince eyes shine with strange excitement as he tries to open first box but what he found inside box was nothing but a useless stone.  
  
["huh?"] veins starts popping out on prince head as he opens 2nd , third and then fourth box, all of them gave simple stone the last one even contained a goblin's finger bone. Argent sweats nervously   
  
["Oi...you have got some guts for trying to scam me at my turf my friend , do you think you can go out without any harm?"] prince grabs Argent from collar as Argent screams in his mind while feeling a bit puzzled.  
  
["please wait!"] Argent asks prince for a moment as he quickly opens 5th and 6th box , strangely what these boxes contained was a rare magic stone.  
  
Argent screams in his mind as he wonders just how unlucky this prince is!?  
  
prince clicks his tongue and pouts  
  
{"you can go now before i lock you up...... stupid lucky boxes"] Argent gets out of the room as he hears prince cursing the lucky boxes like a sulking child , he swears in his mind to never let that cursed hand of unluckiness near his treasure boxes.  
  
LIke this, the strange meeting between prince and Argent ends.

* * *

**three days later :-   
**  
["did you call me oniisama?"] cheshire asks prince somehwat scared being afraid that prince might punish her again, as her tail wags slowly.  
  
["mhm yes. i have prepared the item you have been asking me from a long time as a birthday present. if you want you can start your journey as merchant now, like you have always wanted."] prince opens his drawers as he hands over a bracelet to her. cheshire tilts her head but soon becomes delighted when she hears that she can start her merchant journey and takes the bracelet from prince as he speaks again   
  
["this is not an ordinary bracelet, it's an unlimited space storage bracelet created by technology department, which uses users mana to create an automatic space type magic spell for storing items. don't even think about messing up with it like you did to m666 alright? or i'll throw you off in ocean to feed you too marine beasts. alright?]  
  
seeing the space bracelet brought extreme happiness to cheshire as she wags her tail fast in delight but shook once prince warned her.

["y-yes onii sama.... thank you very much also thank you for looking after me please take care of yourself i'll be sending mail to you every week, i'll start my journey now."]  
cheshire expresses her gratitude but suddenly recalls something important.  
  
["but"]  
  
["hmm?"] prince who looked extremely sad for departure of his little sister asks her if something was matter  
  
["it ain't my birthday today"]   
  
["eh!? really? oops~"] prince seemed surprised.   
  
["still thank you very much again, onii sama. Goodbye.]] cheshire bows and leaves the room.  
  
a short while later after noticing that the cheshire had gone prince speaks  
  
["good riddance!!"]  
  
  


* * *

**_ Neko Cheshire on her journey to become merchant_**

* * *

* * *

  
  
_**NOTE :-  
**_Special thanks to Soleil Aka Luna and chaos apostle Argent for Character illustration and all my friends. 

* * *

**extra non canon scenerio  
  
**  
**In a parallel world. (Time remaining until Dragon destroys city with ancient magic = (3 minutes) :-**_  
  
_I brought out m666 from casket and asked the army of mage nicely._  
  
_["Oi ! you bastards, listen up, if you don't wanna die then hurry up and use all your magic enchantment on me"]_  
  
A_fter asking them politely I was showered with different kind of magic buffs  
  
["Aura of strength!"] ["Aura of vitality"]  
  
Mhm nice,  
  
["Aura of mana!]  
  
Hoh cool.  
  
as I kept getting buffed with magic i could feel my strength rising  
  
But, then....  
  
["Aura of luck!!!!!"]  
  
What? Who dares?  
  
["Which of you bastards dare that? What is with this useless aura? Do you think I'm unlucky? "]  
  
I shouted towards all the bastards present on fortress.  
  
But....  
  
["Aura of LEWD!!!"]  
  
%#%$@%@#$% I'm seriously gonna kill these bastards......  
  
Just what the hell is aura of LEWD????????!?!?!?!?!?  
  
I did say to buff me with all kind enchantments but what the hell is this useless magic??  
  
Goddess of patience please grant me your power or your believer may seriously do something bad and walk towards dark path.

* * *

* * *


End file.
